Flying in red
by Baconhair
Summary: after the sonic rainboom, rarity feels obliged to 'repay' her hero. though rainbow wont only be pleased she will be changed into something much more, adventurous!


I do not own MLP nor the charters in it, nor do i own the concept for little miss rarity (as this fic ties into that universe). little miss jay owns that, i sugust you check him out.

enjoy...

(wanna guess who this is) "WOW DASH THATS AMAZING, LIKE AMAZING LIKE I HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE, LIKE I WAS ALL (inhales deeply), AND SO WAS EVERYPONY ELSE! wait there was there was that time when i met twilight and was all like (inhales deeply again) AND THEN I RAN AWA..HMFG" pinki was cut off by a stray hoof to the mouth. "Hush pinki, rainbow i am so proud. You did it a sonic rainboom! and even better we were all here to see it!". "thanks twilight! it felt amazing to show up hoops and his goons, and even better saving rarity. Speaking of which are you okay." I stated ever so tactfully. hopping into the air i began orbiting rarity. she simply said something like _namphg_ as she was carried away by the other pegusi, she is so cute when she looks drunk. Anyway i was about to fly back to my friends when (suprise suprise) i saw hoops and his goons flying in my direction. i prepaired for the worst, these guys are suprisingly good at finding flaws in just about everthing. to my even GREATER suprise i was met with the words "that was ameswome rainbowcra.. uh dash. i mean, do you think we could hang out some time? ive been a real jerk to you and i really do feel sorry, id like a chance to apoligize." handing me a peice of paper he went on" if you ever feel like talking call me sometime!" and with that he was gone. i was dumbfounded this guy had been my arch nemesis since like day 1 at flight camp and now he was asking me out on a date? was it a date or like a show down? or was he really wanting to apoligize? This is confusing. i cooly put the paper into my mane and proceed to fly back to twilight. "what was that about, did they say something mean to you?" the purple pony inquired. "No they just... never mind lets go get something to eat, im starving!"

 _hours later_.

"by pinki! see ya twilight, night rarity!" i said under the white light of the moon as i began to fly back to my cloud castle, all i heard was a little giggle as i gained altitude. we had stayed out much longer than expected and, now that it was raining in ponyville, i was being throughly punished by the wrath of clouds dale. i groaned as mane grew wet, _my mane, oh no!,_ i reached into my hair as i pulled out the magical magical peice of paper hoops had given me. You see in equestria we dont have phones we have portals,they are literally a physical link between two points which allows ponies to talk. Mine was getting very wet and ,considering the very high possibility that it could break whilst wet, i was very worried. _no no no!_ , i held the the paper to my chest and began to fly faster, the rain was begging to hurt as it hit my body wings and all. I flew lower hopeing to find some shelter beneth the trees, which i did not. the wetness of the situation was really begging to put a damper on my mood. _Guess ill just have to hoof it_ (no pun intended) _if the paper doesnt work then so what_ , i leaped into the air and sped away into the cloud layer. upon arriving at my castle i immedently opend the door and heaved me and my watery mane into the living room. _i should really take a bath, a hot one_ I thought. I put the paper on my bedside table and went into the bathroom, i slowy turned the water on and hopped into the now steamy tub. _oh yeah totally worth it_ i thought as i sank deeper into the tub. after nearly an hour of watery enjoymet I heard a loud crash in my bedroom, being tired and hot i yawned and asked "hello? who's there?". no reply. _weird_ i thought, " look if i have to get out of this bath to find you im not gonna be HAPPY!" i yelled angrily. the door to the bathroom was beging to open when i heard a slight snicker, " but rainbowdaaaash we would not want such a thing now would we?". "rarity is that you," I said lifting my head out the water " why are you he... are you... umm" rarity stood in the doorway, she was covered in cuts though the most shocking of them ,aside from the heavily bleeding ones, was the large heart shaped slice in the center of her chest. " are you... Ha... okay, rarity seriously you seem to be bleeding... and" i said carefully. "Oh pish posh honey im fine, now its you im hear for.. he he" rarity giggled with a grin that reminded me of a small child. "okay um can i get out of the bath first" _this is fucking weird_ i thought _i did not see those scars at clouds dale. "_ well you see i have arrengments," she looked me in the eye " and thought im not entily sure you will want to give these... arrengments uh... uh try... ha, um i know you'll love them". " so i cant get out of the bath, and what are you talking about what, arrangments ". Rarity began to walk toward me, and i began to float to the oppisite side of the of tub "you'll certinly see dashie," she pulled a large knife from behind her back, talking softer now " you certanily will". "rarity back up you are scareing me, please just... go away!" I looked at her like she was crazy. rarity just smiled " your really going to love what i have in store for you," she backed up and began to talk louder " you know it'll be hard to enjoy at first, like drinking you grow on it." she held the knife closer to her chest, like stuffed toy. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, i mean for the last time im tired and confused i... i dont know wha...OW!". i was cut of by a large blunt force to my head ,"OUCH". looking up to the source of the force to find a puzzled looking rarity. she stared at her knife "that should have knocked you out," she put a hoof to her chin " oh well". she landed another hit to my head, this one consideribly harder, hard enough to put me out at least. the last thing i could remember was the smiling face of rarity, and the red bathwater that surrounded me, slowly growing darker by shade.

once again hours later

i woke in my bed, the rain had stopped and the moon was alone in the sky. _Must have been a bad dream, rarity would never do something like that._ i looked into the sky and admired the moon, i said aloud " luna you certinly know how t...". "oh wonderful your up! now we can begin, oh this is splended!",said rarity from the corner of the cloud room. i screamed and pulled at my outstreached postion on the bed only to find i was bound by my wings and legs, only my forehooves were mobile. "what.. whats going rarity is that you!?," i said pulling my mobile apendages to my chest. "yes, who else?" she said sounding puzzled."Rarity why am i boud to my bed, and what the fuck are you doing in my house, to further that HOW the fuck did you get into my house!". "calm down," she put her front left hoof on my leg and started to slowly move higher toward my woman-hood," you will love this, your bound to your bed because i cannot trust to not run away..." she trailed off closeing her eyes in what looked like a sort of bliss happieness. she jerked her hand back, which caused me to move my hips ever so slightly upward."rainbowdash, you saved my life yesterday and i want to repay you"she said."so you knocked me out and tied me to the bed, thats not exactily what i think of gratuide".she glared at me with a look of annoyence, and then pulled the knife from before out from under the bed i nearly stopped breathing when i uttered the words " are you goiong to kill me, rarity". " no im not going to kill you rainbow. this is my happy dagger," she pointed to the dagger in her left hoove and smiled, "as i said im not going to kill you, im going please you. its only fair that a friend repay a debt as big as i owe you as quickly as possible". the knife in her hand was giving me images that i diddent want to see, my imagination was going wild with possiblities. i simply stared as she started to slide the dagger slowly over my legs up onto my lower stomach, where she started to apply pressure. " rarity stop! stop now!," now only the tip of the knife was touching my stomach, she was barely paying attention to me now, " rarity... FUCK THAT HURTS STOP". she had pushed the kife only a fraction of a inch into my skin an then slowly pulled it out. she looked at the blade and licked it." rarity please stop", i said with only half a mind for ,in reality, i was feeling something far beyond the pain that emmitted from my lower stomach, something wonderful. rarity looked at me and said," you nedent resist dareling". smileing she lowered herself to my legs, and peered at me from the oppistie end of the bed, " left or right?" she said, hovering the knife over my lower apendages. i closed my mouth in defience, i was not a masochist. she smiled once more and sighed shacking her head, " okey ine mene mini mo catch a griffen by the toe," she moved the 'happy dagger' over my legs back and forth," if she hollers let her go ine mene mini mo, does right leg sound good to you?" she asked knowing she would not recive an response. i simply glared at her. "hmm oh well", she said slowly placeing the dagger on my leg and (once again) moveing up and down. lightly at first but upon the 3rd stroke she pushed harder and slowly sliced down my leg. it was excrucicatingly wonderful, i could feel the blood soaking my underside as it flowed from the long gash. "AHH! RARITY! AHHHH!" i screamed both in pain and in lust. once rarity had ran out of skin to 'please' she stepped back and looked at me saying," dont worry i dident cut deep engough to cause to much blood loss, you might get light headed but... anyway", she licked the knife once more interupting the 'reasurring' comment on her work," i dont want to go that far with you all bound together". i was breathing heavily my woman hood was now becomeing interested in the situation, slowly growing wetter and wetter. rarity licked the knife once more then stuck her tung out and slid the blade across it a fast movement. she lowered her head down and began climbing the bed slowly like an animal stalking its prey. " hold still honey", she said with a slight lisp due to (not only the blood slowly pooling in her mouth) but also the cut that lay upon her tung. she lay only a breath away from my viagina when she started licking, the blood creating a rough feeling of pleasure. i moaned, raritys hair was getting in the gash she created previously, causing a burning sensation. she was now pushing deeper into my neather region causing shocks of what felt like electricity, pleasure was unmeasurable at this point i had been with other ponies before (both stallions and mares), though i had never felt something like this. pressure was building in my hips, greater and greater it grew as rarity continued to lick and thust with her tung. she then pulled away. all i could manage was a pitiful _wha.._ before rarity had spred her legs and put them into a scissor position, now thrusting and moanining harder and harder as time went on. of course there wasnt much time before, in a large amout of screamming and jerking we both drenched the once fluffy cloud bed in both blood and... other liquids. for the second time this night, due to both blood loss and exhaustion, i fainted into sleep, the last thing i remember was the light of the moon breaking the clouds in a clear ray of white light

the next mornning

i woke screamming. looking around wildly i realized i was home and not bound to my bed, not any more at lest. i feel back into the position i had woken from, not being able to confirm my fears, though they were already being silently told of the former events. the wet sheets where warm from my sleep. i slowley raised my head, looking upon the red clouds i sighed, " geez rainbow" i said aloud. turnning my attention to the cut on my right leg which ,to my suprise, was gone, only a small, faint, scar that (i presumed) would heal in the future remained. _well its not that bad_ i thought _in fact i quite enjoy that._ i began to smile, thinking of the possiblites that might come in the future. i streached and went on with my morning you know regular things, shower, brushing my teeth, washing the sheets... anyway upon entering my kitchen for breackfast i found a note. it was written in a beautiful print, _hm_ i thought _must be from rarity._

it read:

Dear rainbow...

i know you might feel a bit... uh... indiffrent about last night, but if you would like to get the FULL package, as they say, then just give me a ring. and for the record i REALLY enjoyed last night, your a natural sweetheart...

your friend, rarity

i put the note down and made some bacon, thinking hard about what i did next whilst i ate. once finshed i put my dishes up and stared at the note for a long time turnning it over i discovered that the paper was a link (equestrian phone). " here goes nothing", i said slowly before activating the link. _mmh mmh_ 2 beeps _mmh_ , " he... OH! rainbow-dash! you called, have you decided on my mh, offer." rarity said with a smile. " yeah," i said ,slowly becomeing more confident in my words," yeah just name a place and time! and rarity, whats that doll thing". she looked at the life sized doll that bared a striking resmblance to pinki pie." oh, this is pinkamana," she held the doll closer to the portal," she's going to joining us tonight..., and rainbow come prepaired i dont go easy the second time... Hmm see you tonight! he he!". i hung up the link, i leaned back in my cloud chair and sighed. it was going to be a good night...

The end

for now

ps...

if you want hear what happed that night go to and find the rainbow session.


End file.
